Living at Sasuke's
by Midnight-Kitsune11
Summary: Short stories about what happens while Naruto is living at Sasuke's house. This is a part of my story Suicidal love but can also be read as a collection of drabbles. Read, review and enjoy! :D I do not own the Naruto series.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: Fine. I don't own Naruto! Happy?

This story is about what happened when Naruto was staying in Sasuke's house in my story 'Suicidal love' but it will make perfect sense on it's own too. Each chapter is a different day so it will probably only be about 4 chapters long.

Read, review and enjoy the story!

Day 1

Their first day living together passed uneventfully and a little awkwardly with Naruto training and Sasuke reading until it was time for dinner.

"Hey Sasuke, let's have ramen!" Naruto suggested, grinning widely.

"Naruto, all you ever eat is ramen. I say we have sushi." Sasuke argued.

"But Sasuke, ramen is the best." Naruto whined.

"No it is not. Plus eating it all the time is not healthy." Sasuke replied.

"I eat it and i'm perfectly healthy, thank you very much." Naruto countered smugly, thinking he had won the arguement.

"But you have Kyuubi, maybe that's why. Sushi, however, is healthy."

"I really want ramen though Sasuke." Naruto whined, puppy eyes in full effect.

Sasuke tried really hard to resist but he just couldn't. How can you say no to a gorgeous blonde looking up at you with unshed tears gathering in the corners of his eyes? I bet you couldn't do it either.

"Okay, fine. We'll get ramen." Sasuke sighed, resigned to the fact that Naruto could manipulate him so easily.

"Yay! Thank you Sasuke." Naruto yelled, jumping up and hugging Sasuke tightly. Then he moved back and kissed Sasuke gently. He turned to the door and shouted "To Ichiraku!"

'I guess I can deal with eating ramen.' Sasuke thought, following Naruto to the ramen stand.

Alright. That's the first one. It's short and all of them are going to be about this length so sorry if you like long chapters.

Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue this. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to admit it, I do not own Naruto. :(

Sorry these updates are taking a while and unfortunately they won't get any quicker as my holidays end in about a week. I find out my exam results on Thursday too. Uh oh.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or alerted the first chapter of this. It's nice to know people are actually reading and enjoying my stories. :)

Please read and review. Also if there are any scenarios you would like to see in this story, let me know and i'll see if I can work something out for it.

Long chapter this time, by my standards at least. Sorry for any mistakes there may be. I was half asleep still when I wrote this and I don't have a beta to sort it out for me.  
>By the way I despise Sakura but I've made her alright in this so that it isn't just her shouting all chapter.<p>

This chapter ended up having more to do with the original story than it was meant to so anyone who hasn't read my story Suicidal love might get a bit confused. Sorry. Naruto tries to commit suicide and that's what Sasuke's talking about at the end.

Okay, I've talked a lot so I'm just going to get on with the chapter now.

Day 2  
>Sasuke POV<p>

"Wake up Sasuke!"  
>That shout is what I woke to and I wasn't happy about it. I mumbled something incoherent and hid my face deeper in the pillow.<br>"Sasuke!" The human alarm clock, also known as Naruto, whined. "You have to get up. We have training with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura today."  
>I sat bolt upright in surprise. 'Really? Oh no. I don't think Sakura will take news of relationship very well.'<br>I groaned. "Are we going to tell them about us?"  
>Naruto's expression turned from frustrated to thoughtful. "Hmmm... I haven't really thought about it but I don't see why not."<br>"Alright. I don't know how Sakura will react to this but I do know that angry fangirls are very dangerous." I replied witha grimace at the last sentance.  
>Naruto laughed a little at this. "I'll get attacked as well you know. Only I'll be attacked violently while you are bombarded by crying girls with broken hearts. Sucks to be you."<br>I cringed at his summary but I couldn't think of a better one and I knew that was what was going to happen.  
>"True. I'm going to take a shower." I informed him and shuffled out of my bed to the bathroom.<br>About 15 minutes later, I was out of the shower and preparing for today's training session.

**~Living with Sasuke; Day 2~**

We reached the meeting place and saw that Sakura had already arrived. 'Oh great.'  
>"Sasuke! Why are you arriving with Naruto?" She shouted.<br>"I'm living with him, that's why." Naruto answered bluntly.  
>"What? Don't say things like that. It's not funny." Sakura scolded and hit the blonde on the head. That's what she meant to do at least but I grabbed her wrist before she could.<br>"He's not joking. He's living with me at the moment." I told her.  
>"Why?" Sakura whined.<br>"Because his apartment was inhospitable so as his boyfriend I would not let him stay there." I said awaiting the no doubt amusing reaction that would soon be display to my words.  
>"B-b-boyf-friend?" She spluttered.<br>"Yes. He's my boyfriend." I answered smugly and walked past her to sit under tree. Naruto followed and sat beside me. Just to make my point I put an arm round his waist and pulled him nearer me. Naruto blushed fiercely in response to this action. He looked adorable.  
>"You know, you're really cute when you blush." I mused. This only made him blush more.<br>Sakura chose this moment to awaken from her shock and turn to look at us.  
>"You're serious?" She asked, surprisingly calmly.<br>"Absolutely serious." I replied.  
>"So you're gay?" She inquired.<br>"That is correct." I answered.  
>"Well it explains why you never took any interest in your fangirls. I have to say you're pretty cute together although I am a bit upset." She said quietly and blushed lightly.<br>"Thanks." Naruto said finally joining the conversation, blushing again.  
>"So why was you're apartment 'inhospitable' Naruto?"<br>Naruto went quiet and looked down at the ground. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his behavior.  
>"He doesn't want to talk about it. Which is understandable I guess." I explained. "Let's just leave it at there was a lot of blood so it wasn't somewhere I thought he should sleep."<br>Sakura gasped and took on an expression of shock and confusion.  
>"Naruto's blood or someone else's?" The girl asked.<br>"Naruto's." My voice cracked a little saying it.  
>Sakura gasped again.<br>"He doesn't want to talk about it yet though so please don't ask him." I pleaded and she nodded in agreement.  
>I looked down at the blonde to find he had fallen asleep with his head resting on my shoulder. He looked so cute and I couldn't help but smile gently at the sight.<br>"You love him, don't you?" The pink haired girl said.  
>"Yeah, I do." I replied, still smiling at my boyfriend.<br>"Good morning my little genins." Kakashi said cheerfully as he arrived in the clearing.  
>"You're late again." Sakura yelled.<br>The jonin chuckled sheepishly. "Naruto not joining in again today?"  
>"No, he's asleep." I answered.<br>"Not anymore I'm not." Naruto muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and sat up. "Sorry I fell asleep on you Sasuke."  
>"Don't worry about it."<br>"So you two told each other? Finally!" Kakashi exclaimed.  
>"Huh? You knew I liked him?" Naruto inquired.<br>"Of course and I knew Sasuke liked you too. I'm one of the smartest people in this village and you two were painfully obvious." Kakashi explained.  
>"Oh." Naruto replied lamely.<br>"But you made no effort to tell us?" I asked, feeling my anger rise very quickly.  
>"Where would be the fun in that?" Kakashi responded.<br>I was up on my feet and in front of the jonin faster than the other genin could even see and almost made Naruto fall as he was leaning on me.  
>"Naruto almost <em>died<em> because of your need to have 'fun'." I growled in a very intimidating manner. Most people would have run away in fear but of course Kakashi is not most people, he is a former ANBU though he was still slightly afraid regardless.  
>"What?" Kakashi breathed, shocked.<br>"Naruto. Nearly. Died. Because. Of. Your. So. Called. Fun." I repeated very slowly to ensure our teacher didn't miss a single word and make sure he felt _extremely_ guilty.  
>I then returned to Naruto leaving Kakashi bewildered as to what happened.<br>I extended his hand out to Naruto who took it although not knowing why and pulled him up from the ground to his feet. I then pulled Naruto close to me and kissed him quickly but lovingly. Sakura squealed in that way only fangirls can.  
>"Shall we spar?" I suggested.<br>"Okay." Naruto replied, slighlty dazed as so much was happening so fast.  
>We left two very confused and shocked ninja behind us and moved to a different part of the forest to spar although we weren't really trying to win or hurt each other.<p>

That got really quite serious. Whoops. The next chapter is going to be quite short again.  
>I hope everyone liked this chapter even though it wasn't quite how it was supposed to be.<p> 


	3. Day 3

Disclaimer: Unless I tell you otherwise, I don't own Naruto. :(

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I went on holiday but I wrote this on paper while I was away so I can update now I'm back and have typed it up.  
>Holidays finish this week so I won't be updating as frequently but I will try not to be too slow.<p>

Read, review and enjoy. :)

Day 3  
>No POV<p>

As team 7 didn't have training that day and there were no missions for them, Sasuke and Naruto were relaxing in the Uchiha estate.  
>Sasuke was settled in an armchair with a book while Naruto was sprawled out on a couch across from him.<br>Naruto broke the comfortable silence that had descended upon the room. "Hey Sasuke-teme?" They still used 'teme' and 'dobe' when speaking about each other as it had become a habit somewhat but it was now more a pet name than an insult. Naruto received no reply.  
>"Sasuke-teme?" He asked a little louder this time. Again he was met with silence and he was a little insulted by the fact that his boyfriend was not listening to him.<br>"Sasuke!" The blonde whined loudly but was still ignored. So he tried a different approach.  
>He walked over to the raven haired boy, making no effort to be stealthy as the other was oblivious now, until he was standing just behind him. Then he leaned forward so his mouth was right next to Sasuke's ear.<br>"Hey Sasuke." Naruto breathed.  
>Despite the low volume the name was spoken in, the raven's attention was gained by the warm breath against his pale skin. Sasuke gave a slight and involuntary shiver as the breath sent chills down his spine and he slowly turned to the source. The tanned blonde was still leaning over so their faces were very close when he turned.<br>Sasuke was more than a little disappointed when Naruto stood back up with no further contact.  
>"Finally! I've been calling you for ages now." The blonde said with a grin and an exasperated tone.<br>"What?" Sasuke asked.  
>"I was just going to ask if you wanted some tea 'cause I was going to make myself some." Naruto replied.<br>"That was it? All that for tea? You really are determined." Sasuke chuckled.  
>"So, do you want some or not?" Naruto persisted.<br>"Yeah, sure."  
>"Good, then you can help since you made me go through all that just to ask." He smirked as he skipped happily into the kitchen to start on their tea.<br>Sasuke sighed. He should have expected something like that. He smiled slightly his boyfriend and his strange antics. Yes, his boyfriend and he couldn't have been happier about how things were working out.

Kind of random and not very good either but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.  
>Please leave review if you have any advice or comments. :)<p> 


End file.
